Un amour interdit
by angemort01
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre deux filles aux caractères opposés . . . une histoire difficile, un destin étonnant . .   euhh venez lire c'est plus simple xD
1. Chapter 1

_Voici une fic un peux spéciale, à vous d'en juger et de me dire si vous aimez ou non .. . . tout les commentaires sont acceptés bon comme mauvais xD donné moi votre opinion !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Prologue**

_Un cœur,_

_Pour un cœur._

_Une vie,_

_Pour une vie._

_Un amour,_

_Pour un amour._

_Moi,_

_Pour toi._

Dans une époque où tout semble possible et imaginable, quelque chose d'inimaginable allait se produire. Deux personnes allaient se rencontrer, leurs destins seraient à jamais changés, cette rencontre changerait leur vie, pour le pire comme pour le meilleur. L'une était une personne d'un naturel distant, pouvant sembler méchante. L'autre était une personne « vivante », souriant à la vie, la pleurant quelque fois. Comment deux personnes si opposées pouvaient finir par se rencontrer ?

Un matin pluvieux, Tchi Heiwa sortit, sans prendre de parapluie, et couru jusqu'à son arrêt de bus. Sentant chaque goutte de pluie rencontrer son corps, elle continua de courir. Voyant son arrêt non loin d'elle. A bout de souffle, trempée, elle s'adossa au mur derrière elle, et attendit son bus, tout en continuant de sentir la pluie tomber sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux pour sentir la moindre goutte de pluie sur elle. Soudain, quelque chose vint la protéger de cette pluie. Tchi ouvrit les yeux lentement, puis vit un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête mais personne en face d'elle. Elle était perplexe, elle regarda alors à côté d'elle, et c'est là qu'elle la vie pour la première fois, adossait contre le mur, tenant le parapluie uniquement au-dessus de sa tête, laissant la pluie couler sur elle, Kazuki Sensou.

**Tchi **: Merci.

**Kazuki** : De rien.

Ce fut leur seul mot, jusqu'à ce que le bus vienne les récupérer. Une fois dans le bus, Tchi alla rejoindre ses amies, Yuriko Hana et Shiru Aoi, celles-ci n'avait pas remarqué la scène précédente. Kazuki, quant à elle, alla au fond du bus, de loin elle continuait d'observer cette jeune fille qui l'intriguait tant. Yuriko remarqua que Kazuki ne quittait pas son amie des yeux et cela l'inquiéta ? Elle porta ensuite son attention sur Shiru qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué, puis sur Tchi qui continuait de rigoler malgré le sermon que Shiru lui faisait pour avoir oublié son parapluie et s'être fait tremper. Yuriko décida de se taire mais de continuer de surveiller cette fille de loin.

**Shiru **: Non mais tu vas être malade.

**Tchi :** Mais non !

**Shiru **: Oui, oui on verra.

Le reste du trajet se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour Tchi, Yuriko et Shiru, et dans le calme pour Kazuki. Arrivé devant leur établissement, les jeunes descendirent du bus. Une fois descendu, Yuriko attrapa Tchi par le bras et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose d'important. Shiru la regarda alors intéressait, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être si important ?

Cependant, Yuriko ne dit rien de suite, car la personne concernait avec ce qu'elle avait à dire, venait juste de passer près d'elles. Ce qui ne manqua pas à la vigilance de notre Shiru.

**Shiru :** Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

**Tchi :** Oui, raconte ?

**Yuriko :** Ben, en fait, elle n'a pas arrêté de t'observer . . .

**Tchi/Shiru :** Elle ?

**Yuriko :** Kazuki Sensou.

Ceci jeta un froid à nos amies. Mais cela intrigua plus Tchi qu'autre chose, quelque chose, chez elle . . . quelque chose lui disait que ceci n'était que le commencement. La sonnerie les ramena à la réalité, ou plutôt la ramena à la réalité. Et oui, ai-je oublié de mentionner que nos amies étaient des lycéennes et qu'aujourd'hui se trouvait être leur rentré en classe ? Et par un heureux hasard, elles se retrouvent toutes dans la même classe. Et quand je dis toutes, j'inclus également la mystérieuse Kazuki Sensou.

Nos amies se dépêchèrent de trouver leur salle de classe, malheureusement pour elles, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent, il ne restait plus que deux place côté fenêtre au troisième rang, et une place à côté de Kazuki au fond de la salle (quatrième rang), également côté fenêtre.

**Yuriko :** On fait comment ?

**Shiru :** Je vais . . .

**Tchi :** Je vais à côté de Kazuki.

Sans plus attendre, et sous le regard de toute la classe, elle se dirigea vers Kazuki. Celle-ci avait remarqué leur scène devant la porte, mais elle ne dit rien. Tellement habitué à ce genre de comportement, même si secrètement, elle était contente que se soit-elle qui soit venu.

**Tchi :** Je peux ? *montrant la place vide*

**Kazuki :** C'est libre, tu fais ce que tu veux. . .

Doucement, elle prit place à ses côtés. Yuriko et Shiru vinrent s'assoir également, juste en face d'elles. Leur professeur entra ensuite, et fit l'appel. S'en suivit la remise de leur emploi du temps, et de leur différent professeur. Durant tout le cours Kazuki observait Tchi, elle l'étudiait attentivement, cherchant les moindres détails. Celle-ci le remarqua et se sentit gênée, voir troublée. A la pause de dix heures, nos trois amies allèrent dans le couloir, comme la plus part des élèves de leur classe, excepté quelques un. Kazuki resta à sa place, et regarda dehors. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle était si intéressé par cette fille. Pourquoi l'image de cette fille adossait contre un mur sous la pluie lui revenait sans cesse en tête ? Pourquoi ? Une question à laquelle elle s'efforçait de trouver une réponse.

Pendant, que notre amie cherchait une réponse à sa question, deux autres posaient des questions à une autre . . . vous avez trouvez qui ?

**Yuriko :** Alors ?

**Tchi :** Alors quoi ?

**Shiru :** Ben . . . tu . . . ?

**Tchi :** Je vais très bien *rire*

**Yuriko **: On remarque mais . . .

**Shiru** : Fait attention.

**Tchi **: Oui mamans ! *rigolant*

**Yuriko/Shiru** : Hey !

Elle partit en courant à sa place, là elle était sur que ses amies ne tenteraient rien, de peur d'énerver sa voisine. Les deux heures suivantes parurent interminables, forcément vu le cours . . . mathématiques. Une vrai plaie, surtout avec leur classe de « débile », « Messieurs mais comment vous faites ça ? », non mais ils ne peuvent pas écouter. Enfin, à midi, ils allèrent tous à la cantine, oui ce n'est pas le luxe extrême mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. Elles prirent leur plateau et cherchèrent une table. Au bout de deux minutes elles réussirent à en trouver une de libre. Elles s'installèrent et commencèrent à manger. Tchi se surprit à faire le tour de la cantine des yeux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas sa voisine de classe . . . mais elle ne la vit pas . . . elle se surprit à être . . . déçu ? Ses amies le remarquèrent tout de suite mais elles ne dirent rien.

_Sur le toit du lycée_

Kazuki était assise contre un mur et manger son déjeuner. Tranquillement, dans le calme, sans tous ses abrutis. Mais pensant à quelqu'un. C'est incroyable comment en une matinée elle n'a fait que penser à une seule et même personne.

**Kazuki **: Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

_De retour en classe._

Lorsque Tchi, Yuriko et Shiru, revinrent en cours, Kazuki était déjà installé. Dès que Tchi la vit, elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais elle sourit. Après s'être tous installé, les cours continuèrent. Kazuki s'efforçait de ne pas succomber au sommeil, tellement elle avait envie de dormir. De son côté Tchi essayait de suivre malgré le manque d'intérêt, cours d'histoire, une vrai plaie.

A la fin de la journée, Kazuki partit la première, puis d'autres.

**Shiru :** Allez Tchi, on va louper le bus !

**Tchi **: Partez devant je dois effacer le tableau et amener ces feuilles au bureau des professeurs.

**Yuriko **: Mais non, on t'attend !

**Tchi :** Non, allez filler !

**Shiru :** Bon on dira au chauffeur d'attendre un peu.

**Tchi :** Oui, aller.

Une fois partit, elle finit d'effacer le tableau, prit son sac, et le tas de feuille qu'elle devait emmener aux professeurs. Après leurs avoir donné, elle les salua respectueusement et partit en direction de la sortit. Seulement, arrivé au milieu du couloir, elle se fit bloquer par deux élèves de sa classe, des types louches si on suivait son instinct, Joé et Thibault.

**Tchi :** J'aimerais passer.

**Joé** : D'abord on aimerait te poser deux ou trois questions . . . *s'approchant*

**Tchi **: Une autre fois, je suis pressée . . .

**Thibault **: Non je ne crois pas.

**Kazuki **: Elle a dit quel était pressée !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix. Tchi quant à elle ressentit un . . . soulagement ? Joé et Thibault sentait qu'ils ne devraient pas tenter le diable, surtout lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard de « ce dernier ».

**Kazuki :** Vous compter rester là encore longtemps ?

A ces mots, les deux jeunes filèrent, maudissant au passage ces filles. Tchi resta figé sur place, c'était la deuxième fois en une journée qu'elle intervenait pour elle. Lorsqu'elle voulu la remerciait, elle était déjà partit. Tchi secoua la tête se demandant si elle ne venait pas de tout rêver, mais elle revint vite à la réalité en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle attrape son bus.

**Tchi :** REUSSIT ! *entrant dans le bus*

**Yuriko/Shiru** : Enfin !

**Tchi **: Oui, je sais mais je vous raconte plus tard !

En prenant place sur un siège, elle prit le temps de regarder au fond et elle vit que Kazuki était à sa place, fixait la vitre . . . . Comme si rien ne s'était passé, pourtant quelque chose lui disait, que ce genre de situation allez se reproduire . . .

_Etait-ce le destin ? _

_Une question qui ne trouvera de réponse qu'à la fin de cette histoire._


	2. Etude de sentiments

_Voici le chapitre 1 ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Etude de sentiments !**

Toute la nuit, Kazuki avait pensé à Tchi, et Tchi avait pensé à Kazuki. Kazuki se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait agit ainsi. Pourquoi lorsque les amies de cette fille étaient montées sans elle, pourquoi avait-elle eu l'impression qu'elle devait aller la voir ? Pourquoi le fait de voir ces idiots lui barrer la route et s'en prendre à elle l'avait mit hors d'elle ? Elle soupira, cette journée allait être des plus intéressante . . . ça elle en était sure.

Pour Tchi s'était pareil, pratiquement les mêmes questions qui trottaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-elle revenue « la sauver » ? Elle soupira également, aujourd'hui, elle prendra son courage à deux mains et elle lui demandera pourquoi elle était revenue . . . et avant peut être qu'elle lui dirait « merci », oui quand même.

A l'arrêt de bus, Tchi arriva et vit au loin Kazuki adossait au mur. Tchi inspira profondément, c'était maintenant où jamais, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elles, c'était donc une occasion en or.

**Tchi :** *s'approchant de Kazuki* euh . . . merci pour hier soir.

**Kazuki **: De rien.

Tchi s'installa donc à côté de Kazuki, s'adossant contre le mur. Elle fixait le ciel se demandant comment elle allait lui demander . . . elle la regarda ensuite et sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle la regardait.

**Tchi **: Oui ?

**Kazuki **: Tu ne voulais pas me demander quelque chose ?

**Tchi **: *perdue* Euh . . . en fait, pour hier soir . . .

**Kazuki :** J'avais oublié un truc, je passais par là par hasard. _Comme si j'allais lui dire pourquoi j'étais revenue . . ._

**Tchi **: ok . . . _non mais je me fais des idées . . ._

**Kazuki :** Quoi ?

**Tchi :** Rien !

Le bus arriva cinq minutes plus tard. Durant ces cinq minutes aucun son ne fut émit. Une fois dans le bus et installé au près de ses amies, Tchi respira. Non pas qu'elle ne respirait pas avant, mais juste que l'atmosphère était quelque peu tendu ou . . . non tendu c'était le mot. Yuriko et Shiru remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas, depuis la nuit dernière. Pourtant aucunes d'elles n'osèrent demander à Tchi ce qui s'était passé.

Au lycée, Kazuki alla dans la cour sur banc bien à l'écart des autres. Tchi, Yuriko et Shiru quant à elles, allèrent également sur un banc et ce non loin de Kazuki. Celle-ci était installée en tailleur et avait son mp3 aux oreilles. De temps en temps elle lança des regards au banc non loin d'elle, là où se trouvait sa source d'intérêt.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves se rendirent à leur salle de cours respectifs. Nos jeunes filles commençaient la journée avec un cours de Philosophie. Kazuki installée à sa place à la fenêtre, avait le regard rivé à la porte, Shiru et Yuriko entrèrent, puis derrière elle, Tchi apparue. Cependant, un instant, elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rentrer, oui, les deux jeunes hommes de la nuit dernière se trouvaient devant elle. Elle dut donc passer à côté d'eux le plus vite possible pour éviter qu'ils lui parlent. Kazuki en observant la scène, brisa en deux le crayon qui se trouvait dans sa main. Une fois tous installés, le cours commença. Ah un super cours, surtout vu le thème « l'amour », un sujet intéressant.

**Professeur **: Je vais vous donner une feuille avec des questions, essayé de répondre aux quatre premières questions.

**Tous **: oui.. . . .

**Professeur** : Après vous échangerez vos réponses avec votre voisin ou voisine.

A cette remarque Tchi et Kazuki se regardèrent, elles ne dirent rien mais leurs regards parlaient pour elles. Le professeur passa donc dans les rangs pour donner aux élèves la feuille pour travailler. Une fois la fameuse feuille distribuée, tous se mirent au « travail ».

Les élèves regardèrent les questions, du moins celles qu'ils devaient faire. Un soupir collectif fut émit par la plus part des garçons et deux, trois filles. Les quatre premières questions étaient les suivantes :

Définissez le mot « amour ».

Expliquer l'expression « avoir le coup de foudre »

Pensez-vous qu'il soit réellement possible que deux personnes soient destinées ?

Comment savoir que vous aimez quelqu'un dans le sens « amour » ?

Après lecture des questions, on put entendre le bruit des feuilles sortit du sac, des trousses qui s'ouvraient pour laisser sortir un crayon ou un stylo, pour qu'enfin les cerveaux se mettent en route. . . .

Tchi eut du mal à réfléchir car elle sentait le regard de sa voisine sur elle, enfin quelques minutes seulement, après quoi celle-ci commença à écrire sur son brouillon. Tchi se concentra alors sur ses questions et se mit à son tour à écrire de sa plus belle écriture. Au bout de vingt minutes, le professeur prit la parole pour annoncer aux élèves qu'ils devaient échanger leurs réponses avec leur voisin, dans le calme, en précisant que cet exercice a pour but de montrer aux élèves que chacun à une perception différente de l'amour.

Kazuki regarda Tchi, et celle-ci la regarda, elles restèrent comme cela pendant deux minutes, jusqu'à que Kazuki prenne la parole pour briser ce silence . . . .

**Kazuki :** On fait question après question, tu donnes ta réponse, je donne la mienne et on enchaîne ?

**Tchi **: D'accord.

Sensou Kazuki s'installa confortablement à fin de pouvoir observer parfaitement sa voisine Heiwa Tchi. Celle-ci fixa intensément sa feuille pour éviter de croiser le regard de Kazuki.

**Tchi ****: **Donc première question « définissez le mot "amour" » j'ai mis : «sentiment rendant en général heureux mais pouvant également faire souffrir ».

Tchi releva alors la tête de sa feuille pour voir la réaction de Kazuki. A son étonnement, cette dernière souriait. Oui, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait sourire, c'était donc un choc ?

**Tchi :** A toi maintenant.

**Kazuki** : Donc comment je définis le mot « amour » . . . .

**Tchi **: Oui . . .

**Kazuki :** le mot « amour » est utilisé pour définir des sentiments profonds éprouvés envers une autre personne qui elle n'en n'éprouve pas forcément.

Une fois finis, Kazuki regarda Tchi qui était figé sur place. Cela inquiéta un peu notre amie, oui, avait-elle dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Dans la tête de Tchi « _Euh c'est un message ou je me fais complètement un film Oô_ »

**Kazuki **: Tchi ?

**Tchi **: Oui ! Désolé euh prochaine question . . . j'ai mis « avoir le coup de foudre : Lorsque l'on voit quelqu'un et que tout de suite notre cœur bat et notre regard ne peut plus quitter cette même personne on a eu un coup de foudre » C'est trop nul. . .

**Kazuki :***rire discret* Non c'est mignon.

**Tchi **:*rougis* euh . . . toi ?

**Kazuki** : Alors moi j'ai « avoir le coup de foudre signifie être tombé éperdument amoureux d'une personne en un seul regard, sans pour autant connaître cette personne personnellement. »

**Tchi :** pff je suis nulle à côté . . .

**Kazuki :** . . . non tu t'exprimes différemment c'est tout, autrement c'est pareil.

Tchi ne savait pas trop où se mettre avec toutes les remarques de sa voisine. Elle regarda vite fait ce que faisait ses amies, elles répondaient bien entendu aux questions, et ne semblaient pas entendre leur conversation, _encore heureux_ pensa alors Tchi. Malgré tout, même si elle avait du mal à l'admettre ou le reconnaître, elle était bien, elle « appréciait » Kazuki.

**Tchi **:*sourire* Prochaine question ! Attention, j'ai mis « Le destin peut faire beaucoup de chose, il est possible que deux personne soient destiné mais il n'y a pas que le destin qui jouera sur l'avancement de la relation ».

**Kazuki **: Intéressant . . .

**Tchi :** euh ?

**Kazuki **: Moi j'ai « Il existe un couple pour toute chose comme "le soleil et la lune ", "le ciel et la terre", "la lumière et les ténèbres", je pense qu'il est possible que deux personnes soient destinée l'un à l'autre, les opposés s'attirent, et il existe une opposition ou un contraire pour toute chose donc il existe sur Terre une personne précise destinée à une autre. » C'est du gros blabla . . .

**Tchi :** Tu veux rire !

**Kazuki **: Non . . . bon encore une question . . .

A ce moment là, la sonnerie de dix heures retentit, ce qui interrompit l'exercice du professeur, mais il n'était pas pour autant fini, et oui, le cours continuait après, et ce jusqu'à midi. Tchi partit avec Shiru et Yuriko dans le couloir, Kazuki resta un peu à sa place puis se leva et alla également dans le couloir.

**Shiru **: Alors ça va ?

**Tchi** : Oui.

**Yuriko **: Super le cours . . .

**Tchi **: Oui . . .

**Shiru** : Et ça se passe bien ?

**Yuriko** : Tu es encore en vie donc ça va . . .

**Tchi :** Non mais ça va là !

**Yuriko **: Oui pardon, non mais . . .

**Shiru **: Vous avez l'air de super bien travaillé . . .

**Tchi **: *rougissant* ROH !

Tchi se faisait harceler gentiment par ses amies qui s'intéressaient beaucoup à la tournure des évènements. Et oui, elles n'avaient rien contre Kazuki, et puis, ils leurs semblaient qu'elle avait vraiment l'air de s'intéressait à Tchi. Tant qu'elle ne la blessait pas, elles n'avaient rien contre . . .

Kazuki dans son coin observait attentivement les amies de Tchi la taquinaient, ce qui était en soi, pas très difficile. La sonnerie la sortie de sa contemplation. Ils regagnèrent tous leur siège, et le cours continua.

**Professeur :** Bien, je vous laisse encore 15min, allez au boulot !

**Tous** : Oui !

Tchi et Kazuki étaient à nouveau l'une à côté de l'autre, un silence plana durant quelques secondes, puis Kazuki prit la parole.

**Kazuki :** Dernière question . . .

**Tchi **: Enfin . . .

**Kazuki :** *rire* on dirait que c'est un supplice pour toi . . .

**Tchi :** Ben, je ne suis pas douée . . . et c'est dur ! ."

**Kazuki :** Hm, non tu te débrouilles bien pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop ça . . .

**Tchi :** Bon dernière question !

**Kazuki :** Hm . . .

**Tchi :** Alors j'ai mis pour : Comment savoir que vous aimez quelqu'un dans le sens « amour » ? : « On sait qu'on aime quelqu'un dans le sens d'amour lorsqu'on ne pense qu'à cette personne, lorsque l'on veut que le temps s'arrête lorsqu'on est avec elle. On a le cœur qui bit la chamade dès qu'on la voit. Et on ressent le besoin de ne pas la décevoir. »

**Kazuki :** Waouh

**Tchi :** Non mais c'est nul. ..

**Kazuki :** Mais non, c'est bien, tu ne serais pas amoureuse ?

**Tchi :** AH ?

**Kazuki : ***rire* Du calme ce n'était qu'une question . . .

**Tchi :** pff, à toi !

**Kazuki :** Oui, madame !

**Tchi : ***s'étouffe* hey

**Kazuki :** Donc moi j'ai mis : « On sait que l'on aime une personne dans le sens d'amour, lorsqu'on ressent le besoin de protéger cette personne, ça vaut pour l'amitié, mais dans ce sens là, c'est plus fort. Lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un on ne voit plus que cette personne, même si on est entourée d'autre, on ne voit qu'elle. Si on se sent triste, on pense à son sourire. Si on se sent mal, on pense à elle. On ressent le besoin d'être à ses côtés pour toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. » Voilà

**Tchi :** Ben waouh aussi

**Kazuki :** C'est presque pareil.

**Tchi **: Hm, si tu le dis . . .

Le professeur tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de tous les élèves, il lui fallut deux, trois minutes pour que toute la classe soit concentré sur ses futurs paroles.

**Professeur :** Bien, maintenant vous voyez que chacun à son opinion sur la question . . .

**Joé :** Ouais super et alors ?

**Professeur **:*toussotant* J'y viens, je voudrais vous proposez un projet se fait par deux . . .

**Thibault :** Et c'est quoi le rapport avec cet exercice ?

**Professeur **: Et bien . . .

**Joé :** Non mais donc c'est plus sur le thème de l'amour *battant des cils*

Tchi souffla d'exaspération totale, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être chiant ceux-là. Sa voisine, bouillonnait, elle avait une envie terrible de leur foutre une bonne raclée. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire, d'un coup sec elle frappa sa table et se leva.

**Kazuki **: VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER MAINTENANT !

Tout de suite après, les deux jeunes hommes se turent. Le professeur fut reconnaissant, et le reste de la classe resta figé sur place. Ce qui permit au professeur d'exposer son idée . . .

**Professeur :** Et bien donc vous allez travailler à deux, le sujet du projet est :

la découverte d'une personne

**Tous :** pff

**Professeur :** Vous avez un mois pour réaliser ce projet, à la fin de ce mois vous devrez écrire sur la personne avec qui vous avez « travaillé », vous raconterez ce que vous avez appris d'elle, compris ?

**Tous :** Oui . . .

**Professeur :** Bien ! Ah et vous êtes libéré cette après-midi, en raison d'une épreuve sportive, un match de foot si je ne me trompe pas, il me semble que des élèves de cette classe joue dans une des deux équipes ?

**Nicolas :** Oui, en même temps, c'est les deux meilleures équipes du lycée qui s'affrontent . . . et on a la chance d'avoir les deux capitaines dans cette classe *rire démoniaque*

**Yuriko :** Ah ouais ?

**Nicolas :** Ouais, le capitaine de l'équipe « les sanguinaires » c'est moi !

**Shiru/Yuriko** : Evidemment . . .

**Nicolas :** Et le capitaine de l'équipe « Anges déchus » c'est Kazuki Sensou !

**Tous :** AH ?

Yuriko, Shiru et Tchi furent surprises, elles ne savaient pas que les filles aussi jouait, enfin du moins que les filles et les garçons jouaient ensemble . . .

A la fin des cours, donc à midi, lorsque pratiquement tout le monde était déjà sorti pour aller à la cantine, Tchi se leva et regarda ses amies avant de faire une demande à Kazuki.

**Tchi :** Euh . . . tu veux manger avec nous ?

La dite personne ne répondit pas de suite, elle regarda attentivement Tchi, puis ses amies pour être sur que ça ne dérangeait personne, elle regarda à nouveau Tchi, la fit languir totalement, pour enfin accepter sa proposition.

_A la cantine_

La cantine était pleine à craquer, malgré tout les filles réussirent à trouver une place à une table tranquille. Bizarrement, Tchi se mit en face de Kazuki, et donc Shiru et Yuriko se firent face également. Le début du repas se fit dans un silence de tombe, de temps en temps Yuriko plaçait des « comme c'est calme » puis elle se tut lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Kazuki, ce qui fit rire Tchi et Shiru.

**Shiru :** Et donc tu joues au foot ?

**Kazuki :** Oui.

**Shiru :** Avec les garçons ?

**Kazuki :** Je suis dans une équipe mixte . . . enfin . . . je suis la seule fille, donc oui avec des garçons.

**Yuriko/Tchi** : Oh purée !

**Tchi :** C'est à quelle heure ?

**Kazuki :** A 14H.

**Shiru :** On a le temps alors.

**Tchi :** Oui =)

**Kazuki :** Vous n'êtes pas obligés de regarder . . .

**Tchi :** SIIII !

Un silence suivit cette intervention plus qu'étonnante de la part de Tchi. Kazuki la fixa alors amusait. Shiru et Yuriko ne savaient pas trop quoi penser, mais bon, c'était plutôt amusant de voir la réaction enfantine de leur amie surgir comme cela.

**Kazuki **: Alors j'espère vous voir au match . . . *se lève*

**Tchi :** *rouge* Tu pars ?

**Kazuki **: Je vais rejoindre mon équipe . . .

**Tchi **: Hm . . .

**Kazuki :** Sois pas triste . . .

**Tchi **: Je ne suis pas TRISTE !

**Kazuki :** *rire* Hm oui, c'est vrai, à plus tard alors . . . *part*

Après que Kazuki soit partie, les amies de Tchi en profitèrent pour la taquiner un peu à propos de ses réactions. Elle ne répondit à aucune de leur « provocation », non à la place, elle prit son plateau et partit. Une fois dehors, même s'il n'était que 13h, elle se dirigea vers le terrain de foot, tout en repensant à ce qui c'était produit juste avant, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait . . .

_Elles se demandent toute deux ce qui leur arrive,_

_Mais elles ne savent pas que ce n'est que le début d'une longue histoire. _

_Elles vont apprendre leurs sentiments._

_Elles vont se battre pour leurs sentiments._

_Mais tout commence par la découverte . . . ._

_Alors ? vous aimez ?_


	3. Decouverte de sentiments

_Et maintenant chapitre 2 ! =)_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Decouverte de sentiments **

Installé dans les gradins, elle observait le terrain. Bientôt il y aurait une foule énorme, à ce moment là, elle sera engloutie par le monde et les joueurs débuteront leur match. Elle, elle sera là, parmi les joueurs, au milieu de l'action, tous les regards seront portés sur elle et les autres joueurs. Elle, elle ne regardera qu'elle, dans toute son action, sans laisser échapper une seule miette.

Sortant des vestiaires, la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut elle. Assise dans les gradins, le regard sur le terrain, complètement dans la lune, à cette vue, elle esquissa un sourire. Entendant ses coéquipiers arrivaient, elle décida de se mettre en place dans le but.

Tchi reprit ses esprits lorsqu'elle la vit se diriger dans le but. Un groupe de garçon, avec des ballons, se placèrent devant le but, chacun à leur tour, ils tirèrent. Chacune de leur balle fut stoppée. Cela étonna Tchi mais après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça.

Yuriko et Shiru finirent de manger de leur côté puis rejoignirent Tchi dans les gradins. Celle-ci ne les remarqua pas tout de suite, trop concentrée sur ce qui se passait devant elle.

**Yuriko **: Belle vue . . .

**Tchi **: Hm . . .

**Shiru :** J'avoue . . .

**Tchi :** Hm . . . *se retournant vers elles* QUOI ?

Shiru et Yuriko pouffèrent de rire à la réaction si « rapide » de leur amie. Les rires furent entendus jusqu'au terrain, ce qui attira l'attention des garçons, mais aussi de leur capitaine.

**Kazuki **: Restez concentré !

**Tous **: Oui !

Soudain, Tchi, Yuriko, et Shiru se figèrent à la vue de deux jeunes hommes, enfin surtout Tchi, mais bon Yuriko et Shiru étaient tout de même choquées . . . oui, il s'agissait de Joé et Thibault, ils étaient dans l'équipe de Kazuki. . .

_Une heure plus tard_

Le match venait tout juste de commencer que déjà l'équipe les « sanguinaires » tentait les coups bas. C'était lamentable, enfin les supporters gueulaient comme ils pouvaient mais cela ne changer rien. L'équipe des « Anges déchus » se donnaient à fond malgré les nombreuses attaques de leur adversaire. Au bout de 20 min, Joé réussit à marquer un but sur une magnifique passe de Thibault. Ils furent acclamés par le publique et trois personnes restèrent scotché sur place . . . vous voyez qui . . .

_A la quarante-cinquième minutes . . . _

L'équipe les « sanguinaires » tira au but à répétition, car Kazuki repoussait leurs assauts, mais n'arrivait pas à se saisir de la balle . . . finalement, au coup de sifflet annonçant la mi-temps, le score devint, 1-1, ce fut Nicolas qui marqua. . .

_Durant la mi-temps . . ._

Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe les « sanguinaires » c'était la fête, oui ils étaient contant, ils venaient enfin de marquer après 45 minutes de jeu . . . un exploit, enfin bon, du côté des « Anges déchus » ce n'était pas trop la fête, mais le capitaine réussit tout de même à remonter le moral de ses troupes. Malgré les quelques blessés dont le capitaine lui-même.

**Loïc :** Capitaine . . .

**Kazuki :** Quoi ?

**Loïc :** Vous devriez peut être envisagé . . .

**Joé :** Tu tiens à la vie ?

**Loïc :** Hein ?

**Thibault :** Si tu tiens à la vie, ne finit pas ta phrase . . . *rire* . . . *reçoit un coup de Kazuki* Aïe !

**Kazuki :** Tu es nouveau dans l'équipe, je te pardonne donc, mais sache que dans notre équipe, c'est ensemble jusqu'au bout, tant que tu peux te lever, tu restes sur le terrain.

**Joé :** Donc, si tu veux partir fait semblant d'être mort xD

**Kazuki :** Le premier qui fait ça . . .

**Eric :** Finira vraiment mort *rire de toute l'équipe*

**Kazuki **:*toussotant* bon on y retourne !

_Au même moment, dans les gradins . . ._

L'ensemble des élèves qui se trouvaient dans les gradins avec nos amies étaient du côté des « Anges déchus » tandis que l'autre était bien entendu pour l'autre équipe. Un véritable affrontement verbal avait débuté dès l'annonce de la mi-temps. Et oui, les supporters étaient contre le jeu déloyal de l'équipe les « sanguinaires ».

**Tchi :** *soupir* . . .

**Yuriko :** Tu penses à quoi ?

**Shiru :** Ou à qui ?

**Tchi :** MAIS ! A personne ! . "

**Shiru :** Donc tu pensais à quelqu'un . . .

**Yuriko :** Hm peut être à un certain capitaine d'une équipe . . .

**Tchi :** Taisez-vous ça reprend !

**Shiru/Yuriko** : Oh, oh !

Effectivement, les 22 joueurs reprirent leur place sur le terrain. La tension était à son comble. Tous les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle, cette deuxième période s'annonçait difficile . . . mais difficile pour qui ?

Après dix minutes de jeux, nous, nous retrouvons donc à la cinquante-cinquième minute du match, les deux équipes sont toujours à égalités. Nicolas fit un signe de la main à ses coéquipiers. Après ce signe, bizarrement, le jeu des « sanguinaires » devint plus agressif, même s'il l'était déjà à la base. Ils réussirent à s'infiltrer dans la surface de réparation, devant les but de Kazuki, Nicolas fit une passe à son coéquipier, Marc, il tira, reprise de volet, mais cela finit dans les bras du gardien, sans aucun problème. A ce moment là, le capitaine de l'équipe les « sanguinaires » maudit le capitaine de l'équipe « les anges déchus ».

_Vingt-cinq minute plus tard . . ._

Le score était toujours de un partout. Cependant, les joueurs de l'équipe les « anges déchus » étaient à bout de force, ceci était surtout dû au nombreux coup qu'ils avaient reçu . . .

Malgré tout, dans un élan de dernière espoir, Joé et Thibault, en duo de choque, réussirent à s'infiltrer dans le camp adverse et à marquer un but, amenant le score à deux à un.

Après ce but, l'équipe adverse s'enragea, il ne leur rester plus que deux minutes pour égaliser . . . on eut le droit à des tirs à répétitions dans le camp des « anges déchus », mais le gardien ne flanchât pas, arrêtant chacune des balles. A la dernière seconde Nicolas tira un véritable boulet de canon, en direction du poteau droit, Kazuki s'élança pour arrêter cette balle, elle la repoussa, et au même moment elle se prit le poteau, c'est à cet instant précis que le coup de sifflet final retentit.

L'équipe « les anges déchus » remportait se match, bien que se fut un match difficile. Après les applaudissements, les joueurs blessés furent envoyé à l'infirmerie. Tchi se leva comme une flèche et se dirigea à toute hâte ver l'infirmerie, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle y aille. Yuriko et Shiru eurent juste le temps de sentir le vent passé lorsqu'elle partie en flèche.

Arrivée devant l'infirmerie, elle fut stoppée par Joé et Thibault. Oui, encore eux, décidément c'était devenu une habitude.

**Joé **: Pourquoi tu es là ?

**Tchi **: Euh. . ._pourquoi ?_

**Thibault **: Quel genre de relation tu as avec notre capitaine ?

**Tchi** : . . . .AH ? _Donc elle est bien à l'infirmerie . . . une minute . . . je m'inquiète ?_

**Joé :** C'est louche . . .

A ce moment là Kazuki sortit de l'infirmerie, elle vit tout de suite Tchi et ses deux coéquipiers. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres puis elle vint mettre un coup sur la tête de ses deux idiots.

**Joé/Thibault** : Aïe !

**Kazuki **: Fichez le camp !

**Joé/Thibault** : Pffff *s'en va*

**Kazuki :** ça va ?

**Tchi :** _Et c'est elle qui demande_ . . . oui et toi ?

**Kazuki :** Hein ? Oh c'est rien, juste déboité.

**Tchi :** Ah . . . _juste ?_

**Kazuki** : Tu . . . tu es venue pour ça ? *montre son épaule*

**Tchi :** Euh . . .*commence à devenir pivoine*

Devant la réaction de Tchi, Kazuki sourit diaboliquement et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura « c'est mignon » ce qui fit que Tchi finit rouge tomate. Tchi ne bougeait plus, trop gênait, et Kazuki restait à sa place. Un silence terrible envahit le couloir, le cœur de Tchi battait à une vive allure, de façon à ce qu'il pourrait pratiquement sortir de sa poitrine . . . Kazuki profitait de se moment, toujours à quelques millimètre du visage de sa camarade. . . . l'observant d'encore plus prêt qu'en cours . . . elle recula un peu la tête de façon à pouvoir regarder son visage, elle esquissa un sourire lorsqu'elle vit la gêne sur celui-ci. A ce moment là que pouvait-il bien se passer dans la tête de Tchi ?

[Pensée de Tchi] _Oh mon dieu . . . Pourquoi je ne bouge pas ? Bordel mais bougez maudite jambe . . . d'un autre côté je n'ai pas vraiment envie de bouger, elle a vraiment un regard sombre, on pourrait se noyer dedans . . . stop mais je pense à quoi là ? *respire* elle se rapproche encore ? Euh . . . mais. .. Une minute. . Là généralement . . . quand quelqu'un s'approche comme ça de quelqu'un d'autre . . .*réfléchis*. . . *couper par quelque chose ou quelqu'un*_

Oui, oui, tout à fait, quelqu'un là sortit de sa réflexion, enfin en lui donnant la réponse à sa question. Vous voyez ? Non ? Bon, Kazuki . . . . Tchi . . . . Donne réponse à la question . . .

_Elle finit par tenter l'interdit._

_Cela semblait, normal et naturel,_

_Elle la voulait,_

_Elle la désirait,_

_Et elle l'aurait._

_aLORS ? verdicte ?_


	4. Rapprochement

_voilà le chapitre 3 =)_

_Bonne lecture tous le monde et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis merci ^^_

**Rapprochement**

Lorsque Tchi rejoignit ses amies, elle était encore . . . sous le choc. Après tout, c'était normal, elle venait juste de se faire embrasser, en plus de ça par une fille, qui plus est le capitaine d'une équipe de foot et en prime sa voisine en cours et pour finir, y'a-t-il vraiment encore quelque chose à dire ? Ah oui, c'était son premier baiser. Ses amies la trouvaient vraiment étrange, elle était là physiquement mais mentalement il n'y avait personne.

**Yuriko **: Oi ! Yuriko appelle Tchi ! Vous m'entendez Tchi ?

Aucune réponse, elle continuait à marcher, complètement dans ses pensées. Les filles se demandaient vraiment ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle soit dans un état pareil. Elles s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent en arrière, la porte par laquelle Tchi était sortit, et là elles virent quelqu'un d'autre sortir, Kazuki. Elles froncèrent légèrement les sourcils, était-ce sa faute ?

Lorsque Kazuki sortit, elle remarqua les amies de Tchi qui la fixaient. Et Tchi ? Elle semblait avancer sans faire trop attention à ce qui l'entouré . . . un petit peu dangereux ça d'ailleurs . . . c'est pourquoi elle prit une grande décision à ce moment là. Elle, s'avança vers elles, passa à côté de Shiru et Yuriko sans prononcer le moindre mot, et elle prit le bras de Tchi et la traina vers l'avant sous les yeux écarquillés de nos deux demoiselles derrières.

Kazuki marchait donc en tenant le bras de Tchi, puis sa main alla prendre possession de la sienne. Tchi se laissait trainer par elle, la fixant en se demandant pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi elle l'avait prise par la main là maintenant ? Et où est-ce qu'elle l'emmenait ?

**Tchi :** Où tu me traines ?

**Kazuki **: Je ne sais pas . . .

**Tchi :** Ah bah d'accord . . .

Elles marchèrent encore pendant dix bonnes minutes. Elles pénétrèrent dans un parc, et là à une balançoire, Kazuki s'arrêta, Tchi qui n'avait pas prévu ça, continua de marcher et se prit le dos de Kazuki.

**Tchi :** Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

**Kazuki :** . . . .

**Tchi :** Ok ça m'avance beaucoup . . .

Kazuki tenait toujours la main de Tchi, elle était en pleine réflexion et Tchi commençait à . . . s'impatienter ? Et surtout à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle aurait les réponses à ses questions . . .

**Tchi :** Tu pourrais lâcher ma main ? Et pourquoi tu m'as . . . embrassé ? Et pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?

Kazuki lâcha sa main comme elle l'avait demandé et se retourna pour lui faire face. Son regard sombre plongé dans le sien. Tchi eut immédiatement un mouvement de recul mais elle n'alla pas loin, juste un pas en arrière.

**Kazuki :** Pourquoi c'est ça ?

**Tchi :** . . . *hésite un peu* . . . Oui

**Kazuki :** Pourquoi . . .

**Tchi :** Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ?

**Kazuki :** *sourire diabolique* Je ne sais pas . . . qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

**Tchi :** *prise au dépourvu* euh . . .

**Kazuki :** Tu ne sais pas ?

**Tchi :** Ben . . .

**Kazuki :** Alors . . . *se rapproche*

**Tchi **: . . . .Euh . . . *déglutit* . . . Alors ?

**Kazuki :** . . . Si je décide de recommencer . . . tu feras quoi ?

Tchi ne réagissait plus là, elle voulait à nouveau . . . l'embrasser ? Et elle, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait . . . Kazuki était de plus en plus proche d'elle, bientôt il n'y aurait plus d'espace entre eux, bientôt . . . ses lèvres seraient à nouveau . . . liées aux siennes . . . elle fit la seule chose qui lui vînt à l'esprit . . . elle ferma les yeux . . . attendant . . . que tout se produise à nouveau . . . seulement rien ne se produit ? Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire diabolique de Kazuki à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pour ensuite allez trouver son oreille et lui murmurer « donc ça ne te dérangerais pas . . . c'est bon à savoir . . . ». Elle se recula et alla s'asseoir sur une balançoire. Tchi la regarda complètement perdu . . . elle l'avait piégé ? Mais elle l'avait laissé faire ? Et . . . ça ne la dérangeais pas . . . ? Une minute ça ne la dérangeais pas ?

Kazuki rigola silencieusement dans son coin en la regardant faire sa petite réflexion interne . .

**Kazuki :** Encore en vie ? Sous le choc ?

**Tchi :** POURQUOI ?

**Kazuki :** Pourquoi quoi ?

Tchi se rapprocha alors de Kazuki et se mit littéralement par terre à genoux devant elle. Ses bras sur ses cuisses et le regard pétillants elle lui demanda une nouvelle fois « pourquoi ça me dérange pas ? ». Kazuki resta figé un instant devant sa réaction. On aurait dit un petit enfant qui se posait des questions. C'était . . . vraiment . . . mignon. Sur le coup elle serait capable de se jeter sur elle mais devant se regard elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Et elle continuait, avec une toute petite voix « pourquoi ? » et elle restait là ne sachant pas quoi lui dire . . .

**Tchi :** Pourquoi ?

**Kazuki :** . . . pourquoi ?

**Tchi :** Oui !

**Kazuki :** Hm . . . on peut dire que tu as une maladie très courante . . .

**Tchi **: C'est grave docteur ?

**Kazuki **: Non, pas du tout, c'est même très bien . . .

**Tchi :** J'ai une maladie mais c'est bien ?

**Kazuki **: Euh . . . beh . . . si je t'embrasse ça te dérange ?

**Tchi :** *répond sans réfléchir* non

**Kazuki :** Pourquoi ?

**Tchi :** beh . . . euh . . . ça me dérange pas . . . parce que . . .

**Kazuki :** *tapote la tête de Tchi*

Tchi arrête de réfléchir et la regarde alors. Kazuki descend de la balançoire et se met par terre au niveau de Tchi, et finalement elle l'embrasse à nouveau. Tchi fut prise par surprise, mais comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, elle ferma les yeux . . . . . . Elles durent tout de même se séparer, oui, faut respirer hein, et quand elles se séparèrent, Tchi ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se dit que finalement la réponse était simple.

**Kazuki :** Alors t'as trouvé ta réponse ?

**Tchi :** OUI !

**Kazuki :** Bon, on devrait aller à l'arrêt de bus parce que sinon il va partir sans nous.

**Tchi :** NOOOOONNN *se lève et commence à courir*

**Kazuki :** Ah bah d'accord *se lève et la rejoint*

Elles réussirent à attraper le bus, et Tchi rejoignit ses amies et Kazuki alla à sa place habituelle, tout en continuant de fixer Tchi. Yuriko et Shiru furent soulager d'enfin revoir leur amie. Quelque chose clochait, et elles le sentaient, Tchi avait était littéralement perdu ? Triste ? Et là, elle était . . . contente ? En pleine forme ?

**Yuriko :** Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit comme ça ?

**Shiru :** Je pense que y'a un rapport avec Kazuki

**Yuriko :** Hm . . . *réfléchis*

**Shiru :** Elles ont l'air étrange . . .

**Yuriko :** Non tu crois que . . .*regarde Tchi sourire aux lèvres regardant dehors et ensuite Kazuki qui fixe Tchi*

**Shiru/Yuriko** : NOOON IMPOSSIBLE !

**Tchi :** Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?

**Yuriko/Shiru** : RIEN !

**Tchi :** Vous êtes bizarre . . .

**Yuriko/Shiru** : Et c'est elle qui dit ça . . .

Tous enfin rentré chez eux, heureux de retrouvez leur chambre, leur lit bien douillet . . . Cependant deux personnes étaient encore complètement plongé dans leur pensé . . . Elles se repassaient les évènements arrivés plus tôt dans leur tête une bonne dizaine de fois.

Après quelques secondes, quelque chose leur vint à l'esprit et toute deux, chacune dans leur chambre, dans un coin de la ville, crièrent « J'AI PAS SON NUMERO ! » et oui, elles avaient oubliés un petit détail important. . . .

_Chez la famille Heiwa._

Il était maintenant 20h, et la famille Heiwa passait enfin à table. Elle était composée de trois membres, les parents et Tchi. Pendant tout le repas, Tchi était complètement dans la lune, mais heureusement pour elle personne ne le remarqua ou du moins personne ne le fit remarquer. Une fois le repas fini, elle se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, en compagnie de son chat qui ne faisait que réclamer des caresses.

_Chez la famille Sensou_.

Au même moment, 20h, la famille Sensou venait de finir de manger, où du moins, Kazuki et sa mère. Une fois le repas fini Kazuki alla directement à sa chambre et se coucha, son chat la rejoignit, s'installant sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle continuait de penser à cette superbe journée . . . .

_Le lendemain matin, à l'arrêt de bus . . ._

Tchi arriva épuisé à l'arrêt car elle avait couru tout le trajet de chez elle à l'arrêt de bus, tellement pressé de « la » revoir. Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut surprise car elle n'était pas encore là. Mais il ne faut pas se filler aux apparences, et il faut toujours rester sur ses gardes, oui, vous devinez ?

Kazuki arriva juste derrière Tchi et lui murmura « T'inquiète donc pas, je suis là » ceci fit sursauter notre demoiselle qui se retourna ensuite pour faire face à se démon qui lui avait fait peur « Non mais ça va pas la tête et d'abord qui s'inquiète ? » bien entendu Kazuki ne lui répondit pas, elle lui lança juste son sourire diabolique avant de monter dans le bus, ce que fit Tchi également après quelque secondes. Cependant, au lieu de se mettre comme tous les jours aux côtés de ses amies, Tchi décida de suivre Kazuki jusqu'au fond du bus, s'installant à ses côtés, sous le regard ébahit de la plus part des personnes présentes et surtout de ses amies. . . .

Cette journée de cours allait être des plus intéressantes . . . pour qui ? Et pourquoi ? Un rapprochement s'était fait entre nos deux demoiselles . . . . Que va-t-il arriver maintenant ?

_Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre._

_Maintenant elle la voulait autant qu'elle._

_Elles ne voyaient plus rien d'autre qu'elles._

_Et elles ne pensaient plus qu'à elles. . _

_Voilà fin du chapitre 3 =)_

_Vous aimez ?_


End file.
